The present invention relates to a method of mesh widening of a hose shaped knitted piece produced on a two-bed flat knitting machine from two knitted pieces connected with one another at the edges, on one or both lateral edges.
The production of hose-shaped knitted pieces by edge connection of two partial knitted pieces on a flat knitting machine is used for so-called complete knitted pieces, such as pullovers or similar closing pieces. These completed pieces leave the knitting machine approximately ready to wear. No seams have to be closed. However, the thread ends must be cut. During this knitting it is necessary to produce for example the sleeves and body part of the knitted piece as hose-forming structures on the flat knitting machine. This can be achieved by edge connection of two knitted pieces which are suspended opposite to one another on the front and rear needle bed of the flat knitting machine. Depending on the section of the knitted piece to be produced, as a rule, mesh widening of the hose knitted piece on one or both edges is necessary. In closing pieces, the mesh widening in the edge region of the knitted piece is performed so that a tight knitted pattern is provided without disturbing holes and simultaneously the edge connection of both knitted parts remains elastic.
A method of broadening a tubular knitted fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,766. The method of this reference needs several rackings of one of the needle beds. These rackings are illustrated in FIG. 3 in S14, in FIG. 4 in S15 and S17, and in FIG. 5 in S15b and S15c and in the corresponding parts of the description, for example in column 7, lines 7 and 8 of this reference. The racking of a needle bed is a time consuming procedure. Also, transfer of loops is needed in the method of the reference, and the hooks are twisted in the procedure disclosed in the reference.